It Was Only My Duty to Serve
by LadyRayven95
Summary: Sebastian has a new mistress to follow .. funny how he didn't even have to enter a contract with her and yet there's his Mark blazing on her left Sebastian: Oh yes, it is quite Rated M for safety


Chapter one Her butler, a Shadow  
The sun rose to find a girl, no more then maybe seventeen alone was sleeping peacefully on a huge four poster bed, blissfully unaware of what had happened to her. Her black hair was spread around her like a fan, she was so still that anyone who happened upon her would think her dead, until they noted the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. She sighed and flipped on to her side. Behind her, the huge heavy door opened and in walked a butler dressed with black hair that framed his pale face and deep mahogany eyes perfectly carrying a steaming cup of tea on a silver serving tray in one hand and a neatly folded stack of clothes in the other. He stooped gracefully to put the clothes on a red velvet chair beside the bed and the tea on the bed night table. He then stood up in an equally graceful motion to look at the sleeping girl. He smiled slightly before reaching down to put a hand to her shoulder shaking it gently, "Time to get up, my young lady." he said in an elegant voice that held a light English accent. The girl's bright blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled a sleepy smile and sat up stretching her thin arms above her above her head sighing as she did so "Good morning Sebastian." she said her voice still kind of thick with sleep  
"I hope you slept well, miss Alexandra" he said as way of response pulling back the thick comforter exposing her legs, "For this morning's tea, we have a lovely jasmine blend imported from China. And for breakfast I have prepared your favorite; scrambled egg whites with cheddar cheese with a hint of pepper served with a side of crispy fresh bacon." he said as the girl now named Alexandra stood up and turned around to let the butler now named Sebastian unlace her heavy wool nightgown. He did so quickly, having no trouble with the complex series of buttons and strings then he reached over to the neatly folded stack of clothes and picked up a lacy, black bra with deep purple pinstripes running through it and hooked it around her chest with a quick motion, "That sounds lovely." she said plainly  
Alexandra stared at mirror set on the dresser. Watching Sebastian dress her in favorite outfits day after day was a bit tiring but then again he was very good at surprising her. She zoned out a little letting her mind drift to the thought of the marvelous breakfast awaiting her. When she saw what she was wearing she smiled a blindingly bright smile at Sebastian's handsome reflection, "You always find a way to surprise me Sebastian." she said looking at the deep red crop top that showed off her pierced belly button and lean stomach, black skinny jeans that were slightly torn at the knees and stiletto ankle boots she was dressed in, "I am glad you like my fashion sense, my lady." he said simply as he handed her a cup of Jasmine tea. She sniffed it and lifted it to her lips enjoying the earthy taste.

"Are you almost ready miss? Its almost time to leave for school." Sebastian said as Alexandra pushed back her plate and patted her stomach, "Oh Sebastian, I hate going to school, must I go?" she asked innocently batting her cerulean eyes, already knowing what his answer would be

"I'm afraid so. Your mother told me to make sure that you got a proper education and as it stands, this is the best way. If you wish I will set up a homeschooling program for you." he suggested helpfully. She nodded at him looking eager, "It will take a day to get everything in place so for one more day you will have to go." he said handing her AFI messenger bag and cute leather jacket as she stood up. She sighed "Fine Sebastian. Let's take the convertible today." she said walking to the door of her posh New York mansion

"As you wish." Sebastian said grabbing the keys to the sleek sports car on his way out of the door. His deep brown eyes lingered on the mark on her shoulder blade that mimicked the one on his hand. She was a fine vessel yes but its too bad he hadn't made a contract with her, her soul seemed especially delicious. Ah but he did as he was told and that meant keeping the promise to her mother...

Chapter Two Say Red  
Sebastian watched his young mistress get out of the sleek little sports car he was driving once again finding the tattoo like mark on her shoulder. She hadn't entered into a contract with him, and yet there it was standing out on the pale flesh of her shoulder. He sighed there was a lot of work to be done back at the big marble mansion especially now that she wanted to be home schooled he wouldn't have as much time to do all the tasks dedicated to upkeep of the mansion. Then again, he was always good with time management. He remembered a very long time ago when he had so little time to tend to a young Earl. He shook away the thought, there was no reason to think about that now. He was, after all, under orders. Sebastian's lips twitched up as yet another memory flashed into his mind as he pulled the car out on to the street after watching Alexandra walk into the school building.  
Alexandra's mother had been a fiery little thing and even in her last moments had ordered him to look after her only baby girl making sure to that he raise her in the most comfortable way he could. It was very sad indeed when the time had come to devour her soul. She had been a truly delicious one too; spicy like curry yet with sweet undertones. Are you still my servant? she had asked as he laid her down on the stone bench in the Otherworld. Her voice betrayed nothing of her weakening heart of failing organs even though her body was shaking and her eyes were unfocused yes, I suppose I am for the moment was his reply as he took his glove off his hand with his teeth then I order you to take care of my Alexandra in the modern world, raise her, make sure she remembers nothing of me until she is ready. When the time comes, the seal will break on its own and you will need to be there Sebastian do you understand? She is a fragile thing... like a dove... she shouldn't be made to suffer like I have she said the mark on her collar bone glowing with her command. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart I understand he replied to her as he leaned forward and then sucked her soul from her breathing body she went with a smile on her lips. As he pulled into the the four car garage he sighed thinking of what work he had do.  
Meanwhile in one of New York's private schools Alexandra zoning out while her professor droned on about the rivers of ancient Egypt and where they were located. Alexandra wasn't listening though she discretely stuck her ear buds into her ears and zoned out to a little Black Veil Brides. When the bell gave six short rings, she knew it was time to go to lunch, she sighed gathering her things and stood up walking out of the institution like classroom. She wasn't paying attention to much and hadn't realized that her feet had taken her outside and halfway down the block into a part of town she didn't know. There was a sound like that of a girl's laughter, soft and sweet even bell-like  
All around her were abandoned buildings with remains of the glass windows scattered here and there. The laugh came again and the hair on Alexandra's arms stood up on end and her jacket provided little protection against the chill racing through her body. Her heart raced but it was like she couldn't control her body, she moved towards the sound on numb feet. She couldn't hear anything beyond the pounding of her heart.  
Suddenly Alexandra was thrown to the ground on to her stomach, as she hit the cold, unforgiving payment the rustling of wings could be heard overhead. Suddenly she was flipped over and staring into the eyes of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.  
She had long red hair that reached her waist in a sheet. Her emerald shaped green eyes showed no emotion and her red lips sneered down at Alexandra "So finally I found you, your mother did a good job at hiding you, but found you I did and now, now I will finally get my revenge." she laughed then, that same laugh only before it had sounded soft and sweet, hearing it now, though it sounded like nails on a pool full of ice. It was terrible and bone chilling.  
_**A/N: Hey guys if you want to spice it up a look up the song Kashmir by Escla and have it playing in the background :3**_

"Oh, you don't have to worry, I'll make it slow, very slow." it was only then as the stranger leaned down that Alexandra saw the wings that protruded from her shoulders, they were bat like in structure, only they had skin not feathers. The shedeamon leaned in close and breathed in her scent and then she noticed the contract mark on her shoulder and hissed and got up quickly looking for Sebastian no doubt. Finally though, Alexandra had a chance to escape, she got up quickly stumbling a little in her heels and ran further into the maze of abandoned concrete buildings, she ran into an alley way breathing hard, cursing in her head that she didn't at least have a knife or something with her and the only thing she wanted was to go home.  
"Oh, you want to play a game of cat and mouse huh? Fine then it will only make your end that much sweeter." the chilling voice said again. And Alexandra whimpered slightly but began moving her fear growing more and more out of control. What the hell is that thing, how am I going to beat it, what if I get eaten by it. I'm too young to die, I- she shook her head violently as she crawled into the window of an abandoned warehouse and a little dazed from running around so much in heels, she went to the office in the center of the ground floor and crawled under the desk wrapping her arms around herself.

Sebastian checked the clock on the wall for the third time, where was his young mistress? She was two hours late. She was never late and why she wanted to walk home everyday in this kind of weather was beyond him. He slipped off his glasses and glanced down at the lesson plan he had been writing, Miss Alexandra would want him to be her tutor he was sure of it and he had just finished the lesson plan for tomorrow morning. He glanced down, smirking, she would learn the finer art of things. Painting, the violin, dancing (not that horrid twirking or grinding that the youth of today thought was dancing he shuddered just thinking about it) and of course she would learn how to defend herself if he wasn't around.  
Suddenly the sense that something wasn't right came over him, he frowned wondering if it had any relation to his young mistress. $

Alexandra screamed, a blood curdling, horror movie scream of pure, bone chilling terror as the glass around her shattered, she was caught by the shedeamon and she had nowhere to run as it picked her up and flew away with her to the top of yet another abandoned building within the concrete maze.  
"Do you have any last words before I devour the living soul from your body?" it asked her in a voice that seem to echo around them. Alexandra was shaking by this point could barely breathe from the terror gripping her chest as she stared into the beautiful eyes of the creature above her. She shook her head not daring to speak. Overhead, the sky split open and began to rain fat, heavy drops of rain that instantly soaked both the creature and Alexandra. The shebeast giggled, "Oh come now, don't you want to cry out for anyone to save you? Go ahead I won't laugh I promise." It sneered at her. Alexandra opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind and that was "Sebastian I need you..." it came out as a whisper as the creature laughed and laughed at her before punching her and thereby knocking her out.

Sebastian's head snapped up and his eyes began to glow a fiery red; he narrowed his eyes as Alexandra's frantic voice came to him "Sebastian, I need you..." he made a noise that sounded like a growl and opened the window in the posh library and jumped out of the fourth floor room. His young mistress was in trouble and he wasn't about to let himself fail at the order that had been issued to him by her mother. He had a feeling of who was behind this and the thought made him even angrier as he ran across the roof tops of the vast city hoping to reach his young mistress in time.

As Alex regained consciousness she was aware of two things. One: there was a pounding in her head and she couldn't move. Two: she felt weak like someone had drained her of energy. There was a weird smell around her, coppery and stale. She blinked and opened her eyes painfully, there was pitch black darkness surrounding her, she groaned and tried to move but felt cold metal around her wrists and shook them. The jangling of chains met her ears she immediately came to full awareness and her already shallow breathing hitched as she began to panic. She had no idea how she got here, the last thing she remembered was calling out for Sebastian in a terrified whisper and the horrible horrible laughter of that thing. Alexandra shook her head violently wanting to cover her ears from the sound. Something wet dropped on her to her face and went sliding down her face around her mouth, automatically she stuck out her tongue, and tasted pennies. It was blood she realized, that blow to her head had done more damage then she thought wait, no it wasn't coming from her head, it was coming from her wrists, the blood dripped from the shackles down her arms and head to her face. She stopped moving immediately and whimpered to herself "Sebastian get me out of here." she pleaded to the darkness as it overcame her again  
_**A/N: If you played the song you should stop and look up the song Dr. Sin is In by Lordi and have that playing in the background now until the fight scene is over.**_  
The sounds of a fight reached Alexandra's ears and she quickly realized that it was coming from outside. She heard a loud scream and crash that was quite close to her and all of a sudden bright light flooded the room she opened her eyes again, squinting and could just make out the outline of the winged body of the creature landing on the ground some five feet away from her. Alexandra's eyes flicked towards the now open door to see the lean figure of Sebastian striding towards her. He looked like an avenging god, eyes ablaze with fury  
"You bastard!" it screamed no longer looking like a female but a twisted version of both sexes. The skin had taken on the appearance of a corpse, white and shrunken. It no longer had hair and its clothes had been torn to shreds. Its eyes were the color of dead fish eyes, and the wings looked more bat-like then ever, when it spoke it again, its voice held the quality of a madman "Oh, no you'll not stop me. She'll find out, yes she'll find out what you are and when she does she'll be just as-" it sentence was cut short as Sebastian's hand closed around its throat and lifted it up off the ground, with a neat flick of his wrist, he threw the creature half way across the room. The creature snarled as it got up and and charged Sebastian again. He neatly avoided the attack and with another graceful gesture had flipped it on to its stomach and stood with his foot planted on its spine and his gloved hands wrapped around the fleshy wing. He gave a mighty tug and in response the creature gave a scream of pain. But it wasn't the creature Alexandra realized, that bone chilling scream had come from her own mouth startled Sebastian looked over at his young mistress to see the terror plain in her eyes, "Oh, yes how silly of me, I almost forgot." he said and kicked the creature viciously in the ribs, the moment his foot connected there was a crack and the creature flew again only this time when it hit the concrete wall, it slumped to the ground and gave one final twitch before disappearing in a mass of writhing black shadow.  
Sebastian crossed the room to Alexandra and undid the shackles that bound her to wall with a yank of the chains. Gently, he moved the hair from her face as she stared at him with mute horror and inspected the wounds on her wrists, they were deep but had stopped bleeding for the moment, he undid the shackles around her wrists quickly using a knife he pulled from inside his waistcoat. And as Sebastian gracefully went to sit down in front of her Alexandra launched herself into his arms. Sebastian's face registered shock as his arms automatically went around her. Alexandra broke into loud sobs, her little chest heaving under Sebastian's stroking hand, "There, there young mistress. Its alright, I'm here, I'm here." he said softly moving his hand away from her back and pushing her back gently he took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped her tears away as she calmed down a bit to ask him "What was that thing?" he shook his head at her, "I will tell you everything when you're safely at home with your wounds tended to." and with that Sebastian picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the abandoned building and out of the maze of concrete.  
She is fragile, like a dove. She shouldn't be made to suffer like I have. That was clear to him now and he vowed to never let anything happen to her.


End file.
